


Little Prince

by TheUKAmazingDan



Series: Boy That You Love [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Anal, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding, Spanking, daddy!Phil, littleboy!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUKAmazingDan/pseuds/TheUKAmazingDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan smut. It's really just porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince

"Daddy!" Dan squealed as his boyfriend entered their room. Some people thought their relationship was a bit...unconventional, but it didn't bother Dan. He loved his daddy, and his daddy loved him, so he was happy. 

Dan was a 21 year old male who wore pastel skirts and toted around a brown stuffed bear, with a 25-year-old boyfriend who supported and reveled in the way his partner acted. They weren't that odd. Other couples were much more open about their ageplay relationships. But they were quite discreet. They kept it to themselves, and usually only acted like a "normal" couple when they went out shopping and on dates together, which was not that often. 

It wasn't Phil's fault that they didn't go out more often. In fact, he even tried to persuade Dan to go out with him. But Dan seemed to never leave the flat. That was how Dan liked it, curled up to Phil on their couch in the comfort of their own home. 

"Hey baby." Phil greeted, kissing Dan lightly on the nose before setting down his laptop bag beside the door to their bedroom. He kicked off his black dress shoes and loosened up his hideous pine tree colored tie he was required to wear. "I'm gonna change, then you can pick what you want for dinner, alright?" He instructed sweetly.

"Okay Daddy!" Dan giggled, closing his coloring book and putting away his crayons. 

Phil turned away from him as he started to unbutton his shirt. He sighed as the starchy white garment fell back off of his shoulders and onto the floor. He undid the button on the front of his pants and pulled them down slowly, savoring the feeling of freedom from the scratchy, khaki dress pants he was forced to wear to his job. He thought he had escaped uniforms after he graduated, but that wasn't the case. Getting a job was just like going to school. 

He worked 5am to 1pm, unusual business hours, behind the desk of a hotel about 10 minutes away from their flat. The reason for his strange hours was so that he could spend as much time with his baby as possible. Dan usually woke around 10, so that meant he only had about 3 hours during the day being by himself, which meant 3 hours of being naughty, well at least giving him the opportunity to be naughty. 

Once Phil had finished undressing, he immediately pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a red and black flannel. He turned around again and turned to Dan. "So, have you been a good boy for Daddy today?" He asked casually, jumping onto the bed beside the younger boy. 

"No!" Dan giggled playfully and shook his head.

"So, do you need punished?" Phil asked, climbing on top of Dan. The older man nuzzled at Dan's neck, running his nose up and down the nape. He began to plant wet kisses along the sides, moving his lips against the flesh gently. "What did you do, Love?" He questioned between each one. He gingerly bit down on a soft dip in Dan's neck, causing him to moan softly. 

"I-I-," Dan stuttered as Phil sucked the spot he had bitten. 

"You have to tell Daddy what you did, Baby. If you don't, Daddy can't punish you correctly." He whispered into Dan's ear. The brown-haired man started to whimper, panting as Phil started to breathe over the purple bruise he had left. "You don't want me to just assume things...do you?" Dan shuddered under his touch. 

"I don't-" 

"Don't make me guess, Dan..." Phil warned him. "Making me guess will just make your punishment ten times worse."

"Daddy...." Dan whined softly. 

"Tell Daddy what you did." He shot Dan a withering glare. 

"Daddy, I don't wanna tell you..." He whined. 

Phil glared again. "If you don't tell me, I'm going to take away all your stuffies. Bunny and Bear-Bear will go bye-bye." He threatened. 

"Really?" the little asked astonished. 

"Do you really want to find out?" Phil growled. 

"Fine. I touched myself, Daddy." Dan confessed, bringing his knees up to his chest. The threat of his precious toys being confiscated was too much for him to bear. 

"Ya know, Princess...I didn't quite hear that. Say it again." Phil ordered, eyes ablaze. 

"I touched myself without getting Daddy's permission first." He confessed once more. 

"That's very naughty." Phil chastised, wriggling himself down to lay between Dan's legs, gripping Dan's thighs. 

"I'm sorry." the younger sniffed. Dan wasn't giggling anymore. 

Phil eased up on his grip on his boyfriend's thighs, trailing his long-fingered hands up to Dan's hips. He squeezed the velvety flesh gently through the large t-shirt the younger was wearing. He strutted around their flat in nothing but one of Phil's shirts and a pair of panties, so the man's plan could be carried out fairly simply.

Phil removed one of his hands from Dan's hip and placed it right next to Dan's crotch. He reached out his index finger and ghosted it along Dan's semi-hard dick through the panties. It must have been a few hours ago since he was getting ready to go again. He shivered under Phil's touch. 

"Answer my questions, Baby." Phil commanded, running his finger over Dan once more. 

"Okay, Daddy." Dan submitted in a whimper. 

"Who bought you these panties?" Phil asked, meeting Dan's eyes as he lowered his head and blew over the little's almost hard erection. 

"Daddy." Dan replied immediately. 

"Daddy did?" Phil asked him again, lightly stroking him through the pastel pink panties he wore. 

"Yes." The younger breathed.

"So, if Daddy bought the panties, who gets to take them off?" Phil asked, continuing to gently stroke over Dan's dick. 

"M-me?" Dan stuttered out, the statement coming out more like a question. 

Phil chuckled. "No, no, little one. You might wanna rethink that."

"Hm..." Dan hummed more steadily now. "Daddy I guess..."

"That's right, baby. So why did you take them off?" Phil questioned, slowing his movements. 

"It hurt so badly when I woke up! I wanted it to go away." He confessed, huffing a bit and crossing his arms as he did. 

"Baby, you know you can text me if it hurts. Daddy will give you permission if you text him." Phil stopped touching him altogether now. 

Dan looked away. "Didn't want to bother you.." He whispered. 

"Is this because of what I said before? You know Daddy didn't mean it."

Earlier in their relationship, Dan used to call and text Phil numerous times throughout the day. Once, after a particularly lengthy phone call about butterflies, Phil had snapped at Dan, saying that he was clingy and that he couldn't be left alone for even a few seconds without supervision. But after the words left Phil's mouth, he instantly regretted them. He had made Dan cry. He made his baby cry. He never wanted to make his baby cry like that ever again. 

"Maybe..." Dan whimpered. 

Phil sighed. "How am I gonna get it into your pretty little head that you're the most important thing to me? How am I gonna make you understand that you aren't clingy?" Phil paused, rethinking his words. "I take that back. You are clingy." 

Dan looked up at him with big, hurt eyes. "Daddy..."

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I like it when you're clingy. It makes me feel like you really want and need me to take care of you." Phil explained. "But that still doesn't mean you aren't getting punished."

Dan just crossed his arms and pouted. Phil realized he wouldn't be getting anything more from Dan on the subject for a little while. He crawled up the younger so he had on leg on either side of his hips and supported his top half with his elbows. 

"So kitten, how many spankings should you get?" He asked, leaning in close to Dan's face. The younger scrunched up his brow in contemplation. 

"10?" Dan asked.

"Oh but Honey, I asked you." 

"10." Dan confirmed. 

"20 it is then."

"No! But I said 10!" Dan protested, trying to get out from under Phil. 

The older man scooted back a little and sat on Dan's legs, preventing him from going anywhere. "Do you want Daddy to make it 40?" He growled, pinning Dan's arms down above his head on the mattress. 

"No..." Dan whimpered. "Please, no Daddy."

"That's what I thought." Phil smirked. At that, he jumped off of him and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Dan to move. Dan sat up slowly and crawled to the bottom of the bed.

Phil readjusted himself so he was sitting against the headboard. His legs stretched out in front of him and he motioned for Dan to come lay across his thighs. 

The younger boy squeaked as he fell across Phil's legs so he was lying horizontally on the bed. His feet and a portion of his calves hung off the one side, but other than that he seemed to fit across the mattress well. 

"You're gonna get 20. Every 5 I want you to say thank you." Phil stated as he rolled up the sleeves of the flannel he had changed into. 

"Okay, Daddy." Dan agreed. 

He tensed up a little when Phil began to pull off the panties in the back, just enough that his bottom was exposed. The older man started to knead his backside, preparing him for the punishment. His hand moved away, and Dan screwed up his eyes, getting ready for the first hit. 

The first always hurt the worst. After that, Phil went a bit lighter. Not much, but just enough so that it didn't feel as though fire had erupted on the outside of his ass each time.

Phil brought his hand down. Hard. Dan tried to be silent, he really did, but a small squeal escaped his lips before he could stop himself. 

"Shhh..." Phil quieted him. He leaned down, his mouth only about a centimeter from Dan's ear and continued shushing the whining boy. "If you continue to make noise, I'll make it 40."

Dan clamped his mouth shut and held onto the side of the mattress with his hands. Was Phil going to make him regret even thinking that touching himself without permission? The smirk on Phil's face gave him his answer. Most definitely.

Phil straightened back up before bringing his hand down again, then tracing the place had smacked. This pattern continued for awhile, each hit was drawn out an awfully long time. Usually punishments were handed out quickly, but the slow, torturing pace this one had taken brought Dan almost to tears. Each second long break allowed Phil time to rest his arm, making sure he was able to smack Dan's ass as hard as he wanted. 

After the fifth spank came, Phil paused.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Dan gasped. 

"You're doing so good pumpkin, 15 more." Phil informed him, stroking the back of Dan's thighs. 

"O-okay..." Dan sniffled pathetically. 

He brought his hand down three more times before an incident. Phil rose his hand up before bringing it back down especially hard. Phil's hand connected right between where his ass met his thigh, and Dan jolted forward, almost falling off the bed as the breath left his throat. The loud smack resonated around their bedroom. 

"Baby, are you okay?" Phil panicked as the younger man stayed silent. Then the dam broke, and Dan began to shake, sobs racking his body. 

"Princess, Daddy is so sorry! Daddy's sorry he missed!" He apologized pulling Dan to sit up so he could wrap his arms around him. "Shh...baby, don't cry." He cooed softly into his ear.

Dan pushed his face into Phil's neck, trying to contain his sobs. "I'm gonna take some away, okay? Daddy's so sorry he hurt you, love." The older man pacified the crying boy.

"T-thank you, Daddy..." He murmured, cuddling further into Phil's chest. 

"Back on my knee, baby." Phil prodded. "I'm only going to give you 5 more straight. You don't have to count, and you can cry and make noise if you want."

Phil did just as he said, and as he brought down each smack, Dan sobbed a bit louder. After the last one, Phil pulled a crying Dan up and sat him onto his lap. 

After a few minutes of cuddling and soft, muttered 'I love you's, Phil began to get up, unwrapping Dan's arms from around his neck. "Daddy!" Dan cried at the loss of Phil from around him. 

"Shh, Princess. I'm just going to get some lotion for your bum, okay?" 

"No! Come back and cuddle with me!" He whined desperately, not wanting Phil to leave him. 

"I'll be two minutes." Phil finalized before Dan could pout anymore. 

"Daddy." Dan said quietly in protest. 

The younger boy huffed as he lay on his stomach. Spankings hurt. A lot. He wasn't going to be touching himself without permission ever again. (He said that the last time, too.)

As promised, Phil came back two minutes later with some soothing lotion. "Stay still, okay?" He ordered Dan while he pumped the lotion into his hand. He began to rub the lotion in, saying sorry whenever he pushed too hard, or if he heard Dan whimper as he touched a bruise. He hadn't exactly meant to mark him up this badly, but he couldn't help but admit, to himself at the very least, that his Princess's ass was a very pretty color.

"Are you done, Daddy? Can I move now?" Dan whimpered. Phill realized he had been staring. 

"Go ahead. You can pull your panties back up too, but no touching." He added sternly. 

"I'll be good, Daddy."

"What do you want for dinner?" Phil asked, remembering his promise.

"I want to go out." The younger requested. 

"Really?" Phil questioned in shock. 

"Yeah, I want Chinese." Dan said, sitting up on the bed gingerly, his panties on. 

This was new. Dan never wanted to go out. 

"Alright, put on some clothes and go wash your face. I'll be waiting." Phil said, surprised. 

"I'll be right down. Give me five minutes, Daddy." Dan nodded, easing himself off the bed gently. 

Phil left the room, unrolling the sleeves of his flannel as he went. 

As soon as he was out the door, Dan began to rummage through their closet. Pink tutu? Not in public. The nice dress his mother gave him last year? Too fancy. Then he spotted it. Daddy's college sweatshirt. 

He pried the green bundle from the top shelf of the closet. What to pair it with...some black skinny jeans? Perfect! He peeled off the shirt he had been wearing and put on the outfit as he waddled to the bathroom to wash his puffy face. 

Phil waited patiently for Dan to finish, pulling out his phone to pass the time as he waited for his boyfriend. 

"I'm ready to go, Daddy!" Dan called to Phil from the end of the hallway. The older man looked up, and his eyes widened. "Do you like it?" Dan asked, biting his lip. 

"I love it, baby." Phil smiled, pushing himself off the wall and grabbed his coat from its hook, and threw Dan's to him. 

"Thank you!" Dan giggled as he slid on his coat, approaching Phil all the while. "Let's go!" He squealed, pushing open the door of the flat. 

\-----

"Daddy!" Dan whined, kicking Phil's leg under their table. 

"Hmm?" Phil hummed popping another shrimp into his mouth. 

"Can we go?" Dan pouted. This was third time he had asked, and Phil was beginning to think he was getting sick. Dan loved Chinese, and usually it was Phil who begged the other to hurry up. 

"Yeah..." Phil sighed, giving in. "Take this money up to the counter then come back to the table, okay." 

"Alight!" Dan perked up, jumping to his feet and pulling down the front of Phil's sweatshirt. Oh. That's why he wanted to leave. 

Phil smirked as the younger man continued to hop from foot-to-foot as he waited in line. "Cutie..." Phil whispered to himself. 

Dan paid, and rushed back to Phil who was shrugging on his coat. "Let's go!" He huffed, pulling on Phil's arm. 

"Alright!" Phil chuckled, taking Dans hand in his own as they walked home. 

Dan kept urging Phil to pick up the pace as they walked, obviously not fast enough for Dan's liking. 

"We'll get there when we get there." Phil chastised. Dan huffed, but continued to walk, reaching their flat in ten minutes. Dan practically threw himself at Phil as soon as the door was closed. 

Phil kissed him on the forehead as he stepped out of his shoes. 

"I want big boy kisses!" Dan protested. 

"Fine," Phil chuckled, catching Dan's open mouth with his. He nibbled on the younger's bottom lip, causing his Princess to moan. The noise was muffled inside of their connected mouths. He tasted like strawberry Chapstick and soy sauce, his lips were soft and plump. Phil could just bite on those lips all day. Their noses brushed together as they took a moment to breathe before connecting their lips again. 

"Daddy..." Dan whined, disconnecting from the kiss. He rutted his hips against Phil's thigh, trying to get some friction. 

"No, kitten." 

"Daddy!" 

"Are you pouting?" 

"I just-"

"No whining, or you aren't coming at all later." Phil growled. 

Dan whimpered, stopping the movements. He simply rested against Phil, pushing his erection into his Daddy's thigh.

"Good boy." Phil praised, taking Dan by the hand and leading him to their bedroom. "Up on the bed, head on the pillow." He commanded. 

Dan did as he was told. 

"Take off everything, but keep your panties on." 

The younger peeled off the sweatshirt and jeans, kicking the later off of his feet. Phil pulled off his entire outfit, opting for an easier way to just fuck Dan if needed.

"You look so pretty baby," Phil advanced toward the bed, "All spread out, wanting me to fuck you..." He sat on the edge next to Dan and placed one of his hands in the space right under his crotch. He lifted his index finger slowly, and barely grazed it over Dan's erection, making his baby moan underneath him. "Is that what you want? Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked in a whisper. 

Dan frantically nodded his head, bucking his hips up at the words. Phil crawled further onto the bed and sat between Dan's legs so he could tease his baby. "Stay still." He growled, holding the others hips down. 

Dan whimpered, Daddy's hands were so close, yet so far away in his current situation. 

"I'm gonna fuck you, just like this baby, leaning over you, planting kisses on your collarbones..." Phil whispered in the others ear. He began to suck at Dan's neck, biting over the hickey he left earlier. "Would you like that?" 

"Yes, Daddy."

"Are you going to moan like a little whore?" Phil asked, one of his hands trailing down to cup Dan's bruised ass. Dan flinched as his palm made gentle contact with the tender skin. "We don't have to-" Phil began, going from horny to concerned in .2 seconds. 

"No!" Dan yelled. "I mean, I'm fine Daddy." He corrected himself as Phil shot him an irritated glare for interrupting him. 

"Alright..but I'm going to stretch you first, okay?" He compromised, reaching over to their nightstand to retrieve the bottle. 

The two normally didn't do foreplay. They just said, 'hey, let's fuck!' And went at it with some spit, not waiting for Dan to stretch before fucking. This was different though. They usually carried out punishments right before bed so they could cuddle and sleep after, not have sex.

"So, how badly do you want to be fucked?" Phil asked as he squirted some of the lube into his hand. "I bet you want it really," he began to stroke his dick with the lube, "really badly. Do you want it badly?" He asked, ending with a breathless moan as he ran his fingers up the underside of his own cock. 

Dan starred at Phil's hand, watching it go up and down. The way he flicked his wrist was hypnotizing. "So very badly, Daddy." He whined, his tongue darting out to lick over his incredibly dry lips. 

"Beg for it." Phil commanded. 

"Please, please fuck me, Daddy! I'm such a little slut for your big cock, and I just want it inside of me!" Dan pleaded, hooking his bony ankles around Phil's back. "Fuck me so hard your hips smack-" 

"That's enough." Phil murmured, deciding that Dan was ready. He pushed Dan's panties to the side, but didn't take them off. He lined up a finger to the younger man's entrance, pushing it in slowly. He circled his index finger inside, motioning from side to side. He crooked it, rubbing against Dan's walls, trying to find his prostate. You would think that maybe he could find it-oh. 

Dan cried out as Phil massaged the spot he had just touched gently. "Can you take a second one, baby?" He asked, already starting to line up another finger. 

"Y-yeah-oh God!" 

Phil chuckled a bit as he pushed in the second finger, smiling as he felt Dan's body shiver. "Do you have goosebumps?" He asked, running his free hand over Dan's thigh. 

"No." Dan whimpered, lying pathetically. 

"You sure?" Phil smirked, scissoring his fingers without warning. He got no reply but little whimpers as he continued to finger him, adding his third finger after a few minutes. Dan writhed in pleasure, holding tightly to the sheets beside his hips. He wasn't allowed to touch. He was Daddy's. 

"Please fuck me Daddy...I can take it!" Dan pleaded, throwing his head back onto the pillow. 

"I suppose." Phil replied, slowly extracting his fingers and running them over his already coated dick. "We'll go slow." He promised inching foreword, settling in right between Dan's thighs. 

"I don't want you to go slow." Dan whined. 

"Daniel James Howell! Don't be a brat..." He grunted as he pushed in the tip of his dick. Dan gasped as he slid inside further, his whole dick inside after a few moments of inching in. 

They sat like that for about a minute before Dan got impatient. "Move." He scowled, bucking his hips up towards Phil.   

"Did you just give Daddy an order?" Phil questioned sternly.

"Daddy!" Dan practically shrieked. 

"Don't think you aren't getting punished in the morning, mister." He growled, slowly beginning to slide in and out of him. 

"Jesus Christ..." Dan sighed, screwing up his eyes as Phil picked up the pace, only slightly. It was so slow. He just wanted Daddy to go faster. 

He began to buck up his hips. He knew Phil would be angry for trying to pick it up, but Dan really didn't care. All he wanted was to be fucked harder and faster. 

"Stop that."

Dan stopped. 

"Good boy..." Phil panted out as he picked up the pace even more. 

"D-daddy?" Dan breathed out, lifting up his legs and wrapping around Phil. 

"What b-baby?" Phil panted. 

"I wanna ride you." Dan whined.

"Uh-God, Okay." The older agreed, stopping his constant thrusts and pulling out. He released Dans hands and rolled onto his back. The younger scrambled up so he was kneeling over Phil's lap. 

"Daddy?" Dan asked, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hmm?" Phil murmured as Dan began to tease his own entrance with Phil. He would sink down just enough to feel the tip push inside before pulling back up. 

"Talk to me Daddy...please?" Dan mewled as he slowly sank down, only an inch or two in.

Phil looked up into Dan's face, staring at him through glazed eyes. "My baby's so pretty." The older man started off, running his hands down Dan's sides. "All pretty for me. Only for me." He continued, gripping Dan's hips. Dan sunk down further. 

"So sexy baby...do you know what you do to me?" Phil continued. "What you do to me when you wear these-" he snapped the elastic band of Dan's panties against his waist. Dan sank down inch by inch until he sat flush against Phil. 

Dan began to move up and down repeatedly, almost hitting, but somehow missing his prostate over and over again.

Dan's bottom and Phil's thighs connected painfully, the bruised flesh hurting more and more after each thrust. The pain was becoming unbearable, and Dan was about to scream their safe word when Phil's dick hit his prostate. The pleasure erupted in his stomach as the pained burned in his backside. "Daddy!" Dan panted. 

"What?" Phil groaned, continuing to snap his hips upward. 

"Could you do that again?" He asked meekly, the pain coming back.

Dan readjusted and Phil reentered him, copying his earlier motions. "Thank you, D-daddy!" Dan thanked him. 

The pattern continued, and Dan's orgasm approached quickly. "May I come, Daddy?" Dan choked out. 

"Wait a second." Phil hesitated. 

"Please?" Dan cried, actual tears rolling down his cheeks from not being able to hold on much longer. 

"Fine. Go ahead." Phil gave in, thrusting in a few more times before Dan released, a little into his panties and all over Phil chest. 

"Clean your mess." He directed, as soon as Dan caught his breath. The younger man sat up halfway and began to lick Phil's chest, licking up all the white stripes of cum with his tongue. 

"Stay still." Phil ordered, pushing back on Dan's shoulder, directing him to lay back down. He lazily grabbed his dick, running his fingers up and down, stoking and rubbing until he came on Dan's face and chest with a groan. 

Dan lifted up his hands, about to wipe the cum off of his face, but Phil grabbed his wrist. He wiped the sticky white goo from Dan's eyes but didn't touch anything else. "You're going to bed now." Phil snapped at the other, only rolling over to lay in his back next to Dan. 

The younger man made to get up, but Phil stopped him. "No, you're sleeping with that on." He pointed to Dan's cum covered cheeks and neck. "You can wash it off tomorrow morning after you've gotten the spankings you deserve for giving Daddy an order." 

Dan's eyes widened, his bottom eyelids sticking the the tops of his cheeks. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
